The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in percutaneous surgery.
Percutaneous surgery is a procedure in which surgical instruments and typically an endoscope are inserted through a cannula into the body of a patient. A viewing element, typically a small video camera, is part of the endoscope and is connected to a television monitor so that the surgeon may view the surgical sight.
The cannula is a hollow tube. The cannula is inserted through an incision into the body of a patient. The instruments, usually one at a time, and the endoscope are inserted through the cannula. The cannula also allows the instruments and endoscope to be removed from the body and/or adjusted in the body during the surgery.
A conventional apparatus for supporting the cannula and the endoscope allows a surgeon to manipulate the surgical instruments without also moving the endoscope. Also, a known support apparatus allows adjustment of the endoscope relative to the cannula for viewing different areas in the body.
In accordance with one feature of the present invention, an apparatus for use in percutaneous surgery includes a cannula, a first support, and a second support. The cannula has a channel extending into the cannula. The channel has a central axis. The first support is associated with the cannula and has a circular perimeter, which has a center on the central axis of the channel extending into the cannula. The second support supports a viewing element, which extends into the channel. The second support is rotatable about the center of the circular perimeter of the first support relative to the first support and the cannula.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, an apparatus for use in percutaneous surgery includes a cannula having a channel extending into the cannula. The channel has a central axis. A first support is associated with the cannula. A mechanism connects the first support and the cannula for relative movement along the central axis. The mechanism comprises a gripper for gripping the cannula, a connection member connected to the gripper, and an adjustable member for moving the connection member and the gripper mechanism relative to the first support along the central axis.
In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, an apparatus for use in percutaneous surgery includes a cannula having a channel extending into the cannula. The channel has a central axis. A first support is associated with the cannula. A second support supports a viewing element, which extends into the channel. A structure connecting the first and second supports includes a movable member for repositioning the first and second supports relative to each other along said central axis.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, an apparatus for use in percutaneous surgery includes a cannula having a channel extending into the cannula. A mechanism for supporting the cannula includes a support arm for attachment to a vacuum controlled mechanical arm to which vacuum is applied to prevent relative movement of parts of the mechanical arm. A valve is actuatable to vent the vacuum applied to the mechanical arm through the support arm, and a manually movable member is connected to the support arm and actuates the valve to vent the vacuum applied to the mechanical arm through the support arm.
In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, an apparatus for use in percutaneous surgery includes a cannula, a support, and a mechanism. The cannula has a channel extending into the cannula. The cannula has a central axis. The support supports a viewing element which extends into the channel. The mechanism adjusts the position of the viewing element in a direction transverse to the central axis.